Gentle Light
Gentle Light is the General of Death and the one responsable for Death. She was the one who performed the tenth plague, killing all the first born whose house were not marked. Personality The General of Death is loyal to the Lord of Order, obeying to every of his commands. She is described as being the most dangerous General of Order after Heartbeat and that he is very cunning, as she was able to tell Golden Paladin about her situation through Pandora. She also finds herself different from the majority of the other Generals as she takes her job very seriously, shown when she doesn't like that the General of Chaos makes her use her powers to play with life and death. Skills Due the position as the General of Death, this General has the power to kill easily. She also created a curse that allows her to bring the deceased back through the use of living vessels, being able then to control them completely. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order She finds herself different from the others Generals, showing a certain distance between them, but she is able to trust Golden Paladin to hint him through Pandora that she was enslaved by the General of Chaos. Description in the Series ''The Tale of Coltypt'' In "The Tenth Plague - The Death of the First Born", the Lord of Order orders the General of Death to kill every first born whose house were not marked by blood and whose parents were still alive. And so the General of Death goes to Coltypt and does as the Lord of Order said. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In “Revealing the Spy”, it’s revealed that she is helping the General of Chaos. In "The Submission of the General of Death", it's revealed that she was actually enslaved by the General of Chaos who forced her to enact her Reincarnation Curse to bring some deceased villains back. She is orded by the General to capture Star Knight and Hawthorn, so she used Pandora and Rothbart to do that. When Golden Paladin finds out Pandora is a reincarnation she, through her, hints to Golden that she has been enslaved and then calls the two reincarnated beings back when she senses that Golden Paladin is about to seal Pandora. In "The War Begins", Gentle Light summons all the reincarnated beings she has, sending all of them to the battle to occupy their places. She, by the General of Chaos' orders, creates a commando Unit by using Rothbart, Sand Threads, Ash and Armor Forge. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", the General of Chaos makes her tell him everything about the Reincarnation Curse. After that, she goes to a place where she can focus on controling the reincarnated beings. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Gentle Light is seen conducting the reincarnated beings against the Third Unit. With Montu and River Blood starting to resist her, she is forced to erase the conscious of all of them except for King Sombra. When River Blood and Montu are sealed, she becomes satisfied for that. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Gentle Light is seen controling the four deceased regents. In "Breaking the Crystal", Gentle Light is seen coordinating the reincarnated beings. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", Gentle Light retreats the reincarnated beings when the night falls. In "Star Enters the Battle", Gentle Light is able to sense Star defeating Glen. In "The Remorseful Villains", taking advantage of the presence of Star, she arranges Pandora and Scorpan so they can be unleashed from the curse through the power of the little prince's eyes, being able to do so. In "Paradox", Pandora is forced to take over King Alder's body so he can't be sealed. In "The Infinite Streaming Explosion Spell", Gentle Light is very impressed how the Alliance went to seal the reincarnated beings, but refers that they weren't successful in one. In "A Meeting Between Old Enemies", the Lord of Chaos uncovers Gentle Light's plan to get free and tells her that he wants her to make more reincarnated beings. In "The Reincarnated Allied Forces", the Lord of Chaos orders Gentle Light to unseal the reincarnated beings that had been sealed and so she summons Cypress and uses him to summon all the reincarnated beings that were failures during the time she gattered the original army of reincarnated beings. In "Ebony VS Cypress", she commands Cypress to execute his forbidden spell using his poison nature. In "The Other Jinchuriki", Gentle Light summons Larch to face Hawthorn, having put in him the cells that Chrysalis got to the Lord of Chaos. In "The Regents Assemble", Gentle Light takes control of the uncaptured half of Platinum and through him summons Tirek and Grogar. She uses Platinum to speak to them and help Tirek. In "Unleashing Death", she is confronted by Pandora and Scorpan who came to release her so she can undo the Reincarnation Curse. However, the Lord of Chaos sends her to attack them and put them again under her control so she can send them to help the General of Chaos. She unleashes her triple nature, the rust nature, to prevent Pandora from attacking her. However, she is put under the Eternal Loop Curse, what allows Pandora to break Gentle Light's binds. This allows her to break free of the curse and then she teleports away with Pandora and Scorpan. In "The Fall of the Centaur", at the Great Light Canyon, Gentle Light releases the curse, what caused all the reincarnated beings' soul to ascend. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Generals of Order Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies